Black and Blue
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Jack asks Steve out and Brock doesn't like it one bit. No doubt there's a logical explanation for that, he just can't think of one right now. Or... The one where Steve and Brock fuck.


**Smut Warning!**

 **AN: I adore this pairing and this is my first go at writing something for them. I hope it's okay. Let me know. Thanks for reading :)**

"I've never seen anything like that," Jack says, knocking back a swig of his beer and shaking his head in disbelief. "No chute..."

"He takes a little getting used to," Brock allows with a grin. Steve Rogers is one of kind (well two, but yeah...) and Brock loves the guy. He's not in love with him because that'd be stupid considering the circumstances, but he's not too bad for an antique. Tough, sassy, not exactly the nice guy people expect, he's much more interesting than that.

"I don't know how you do it, man," Jack says. "I couldn't stop staring at his tits. However you've kept your hands off him this long..."

Brock barks out a laugh, Cap does have great tits, a nice ass too.

He's been working with Rogers for over a year now and he'd go as far as to say they're friends. Right from the start they'd got along pretty well, but despite how attractive he'd found the guy to begin with, he'd never acted on those feelings knowing where this whole thing was likely headed. He settled for friendship and was happy enough with the compromise. It was impossible to not like him, no matter what side Brock was on. Brock's known Jack for a lot longer but he's new to the STRIKE unit. He'd soon learn.

"Like I said, takes some getting used to." Luckily the guy is handsome as well as built, makes it easier to look at his face while he's talking.

"Which way does he swing?" Jack asks.

Back in the day he and Jack used to fuck on occasion but it'd always been a convenience thing, both of them only ever wanted friendship.

"I never asked," Brock shrugs. Never had to, he'd picked up enough from Barnes' ramblings to get that the captain had been more than a friend.

"I'm gonna ask him out," Jack announces.

"What? On a date?" Brock scoffs. He's never known Jack to be the dating kind. Or Cap come to think of it.

"Yeah, a guy like that, he's old-fashioned. He's gonna at least expect dinner and a little romance before he gives up the goods."

"I don't think he's as innocent as you think."

"I'm counting on it," Jack smirks. Brock has the sudden urge to derail this.

"You really wanna go there? You know what we're probably gonna have to do."

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun before then. C'mon Brock, he's fucking hot. It's not like I wanna marry him."

"Fair enough," Brock allows because Jack does have a point. Someone may as well having a crack at getting in Cap's pants before they have to off the guy.

"Think I'm in with a shot?"

"The hell if I know. I just work for the guy." Yeah right.

xxx

Steve's just finished a workout when the new guy, Rollins, approaches him. Steve would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed all the staring. It happens a lot with new people though and usually it's just idle curiosity.

"Got any plans tonight?" Rollins asks.

Steve's not sure if that's friendly chitchat or something more. His money's on the latter unfortunately. Not that he's opposed to dating but he's always been picky about his partners. Maybe he's jumping the gun though. He should be friendly, trust is important in a team, building bonds and all that.

"Not unless you count another battle with my microwave oven."

"Modern tech," Rollins laughs.

"Yeah," Steve agrees. He wasn't joking though. There are too many ways of doing things these days.

"You eat, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So how about we eat together? Someplace nice maybe..."

He was right, it's more than friendliness.

He doesn't wanna say yes, but he also can't think of a valid reason to say no.

"Sure. Why not?"

Rollins' face lights up with a victorious smile. Steve suddenly feels like the flat out no would've been better.

xxx

"How'd it go?" Brock asks. He's actually sort of interested to learn how the whole thing played out. As far as he knows Cap's never been out with anyone.

"He said yes."

"He what?" Brock can't believe it, he hadn't realised until this moment, but he'd been certain Cap would turn the offer down. Or maybe he'd just wanted him to.

"When?"

"Tonight," Jack grins. Shit, that doesn't leave much time.

Suddenly Brock finds himself on a mission, hunting down Steve Rogers to... What? Well he doesn't know yet, he'll figure it out when he gets there.

Steve is packing up when he finds him. God he's beautiful and Brock can't stand the thought of anyone else touching him. They've been tight for a long time now, he's feels a certain possessiveness. Even as he closes the distance between them, he knows it's a bad idea, but he can't stop himself now. A switch has been flipped and he'll have what he's been denying himself all this time. Jack was right about that, there ain't no point in waiting, the situation isn't gonna get any better.

Steve looks up, face startled when he sees the determination Brock's striding towards him with. Normally he wouldn't get so close but this time he does what he wants, not what he thinks he should.

"Rumlow?" Cap frowns. Brock doesn't break stride when he muscles him back against the wall, hands braced either side of him. Steve lets himself be handled, Brock can't decide whether he likes that or not.

"You fraternising with a member of my team?"

The look on Steve's face turns to one of defiance, that's better.

"I'm allowed to eat with whoever I want."

"This ain't the 1940's, Cap. You think that's all he wants?"

The indignant look that passes over Steve's face goes straight to Brock's gut, warmth pooling in his belly. God he wants this man. How the hell _has_ he held back this long?

"At least _he_ wants something," Steve sasses.

"You think I don't?"

"I wouldn't know."

Damn, that smart mouth needs to be fixed. Brock's got one sure-fire method in mind to shut him up.

He surges forward and seals his mouth over Steve's, doing the thing he's wanted to do since he first laid eyes on him.

For his part, Cap kisses back, and no, he isn't as innocent as people are led to believe. They kiss until they are out of breath, well at least until Brock is. And he stands there panting, staring at Steve's reddened mouth which quirks up into a devilish smile.

"Let's get out of here," Steve suggests. Brock agrees because that sounds like a pretty fucking good idea to him.

xxx

Neither of them pretend. There's one direction this is heading and Brock wants it bad. They end up back at Brock's place because Cap's apartment is bugged, not that he knows that.

They fall through the door, tangled together, so much pent up desire finally being released. There are so many things Brock wants to do, so many things he's fantasied about.

"Where's the bed?"

"No. Here," Brock says, leaning back against the door and pulling Steve with him, locking their mouths together again.

It's a little hard to continue the kiss and get the captain out of his jacket and then his pants at the same time but somehow they manage it.

To Brock's surprise and delight, he finds that Cap is free-balling it.

As for Brock's pants, they don't slide off so much as get ripped to pieces by a super soldier. Like Steve, Brock goes commando too, and they both take a second to laugh about that, before Steve spits in his hand, slicks himself up and hoists Brock high, pinning him between the door and a muscular torso.

He doesn't have to work at all to hold himself here, Cap is more than capable of supporting his weight, which he fucking loves by the way. Still he wraps his legs around Steve's waist for the leverage.

There are things that should be happening here but Brock can't think what there are, let alone try to do them, not when Steve's cock is bumping against his asshole, promising all kinds of fulfillment. All he knows is that he wants Steve Rogers inside him and he wants it now.

"C'mon," he urges. "Fuck me like you mean it."

"You sure you know what you're asking for?" Steve puffs against his mouth.

"Show me what you've got big guy."

Steve snaps his hips, sheathing himself in one hard stroke despite the impossible angle, because he's strong enough to hold Brock up in a way most men couldn't.

"Oh fuck," Brock groans, unprepared passage stretched tight and wide but he did ask for this. Anyway, he wants it to hurt some, because he deserves that much at least. Cap's gonna hurt a whole lot more before this whole affair is done.

Steve's rough, eagerness and inexperience making him so, but it's perfect, exactly what Brock wants.

Gripping Steve's shoulders, wishing they'd bothered to take their shirts off, dismissing he thought because he knows they are both coming back for more of this, he appreciates what he does have.

"I fucking knew you'd be ruthless at this too."

Cap doesn't say anything, just squeezes Brock's thighs in a way that's gonna leave bruises and continues to work himself in and out. Brock's ass is gonna be a fucking mess too, but right now he's too full of solid dick to give two fucks about that.

All that careful composure, all that polish and shine, comes undone as Captain America abandons himself to the physical pleasure. It's a fucking sight to behold and Brock does his best to lock the picture in his mind. The messed up hair, the fluttering eyelashes, the slack mouth. The fucking need.

When Steve comes, Brock does too, pushed over the edge by the obscene noise spilling from Steve's mouth. When his orgasm is done, Cap slumps against the door, letting Brock slide to the ground. He feels well abused, is pretty sure his legs don't work anymore, and fucking loves it all.

He looks up at Cap, wide blue eyes staring back, like maybe he can't quite believe himself that he was capable of this. His breathing is a little more ragged than usual and his cheeks are a touch rosy. Brock wants to kiss every inch of the man's face, just because there's no reason why he can't, but his legs still don't agree.

"Little help?" he laughs, stretching a hand out, reaching for the captain's assistance.

Cap hauls him up, pulls him close, looks happy for a second, until he doesn't. Brock follows his eye line to a small dark stain on the carpet. It's blood. Mostly. Zero prep and a healthy dose of super strength will do that, but he sure ain't complaining.

"Forget it," Brock urges, twining his arms around Steve's neck and kissing him messily on the mouth. It takes the captain a second to give in to it, but he does, and that's good. Both that it works and to know that he possesses the power to influence Captain America.

"You asked for it," Steve says, and it's not an accusation, more like a plea for validation.

"I did," Brock agrees, with a wry twist of his lip. "Now carry me to bed and tuck me in."

Cap easily lifts him up, the super strength thing is all kinds of awesome.

"Bathroom first on second thoughts," Brock directs.

Steve changes course and deposits him onto the tiled floor, then stands there looking like a lost puppy, trying to decide if helping out or giving some privacy is more important.

"No point being modest now, but I ain't a damsel in distress either," Brock says, because he really doesn't give a shit either way.

Cap turns away, but then he turns back.

"What can I do?"

"Heroes..." Brock says with roll of his eyes.

Gingerly he seats himself on the edge of the bath tub, silently cataloguing all the ways his body is protesting right now, but his body can fuck off, there's no way he ain't going back for more of this.

In the end, Cap peels off his shirt, runs it under the faucet and crouches down, using it to wash the shit and blood and cum off Brock's thighs and then his ass, before tossing it in the bin.

"What I am I gonna wear home now?"

"Guess you'll have to figure that out tomorrow."

Brock hobbles off into the bedroom, Cap follows after taking a minute to clean himself up. Brock's glad he takes the hint. But then he's standing there, staring at the empty side of the bed, like he can't figure out what he's supposed to do with it. He's stark naked, well no Rogers naked, and goddamn he's a work of art.

"Shit those old-time scientists knew exactly what the fuck they were doing, didn't they?"

Steve pulls his gaze from the empty space beside Brock, up to his face, something sad behind his eyes.

"You've got a great personality too," Brock adds.

That draws a smile out, and Brock would be even more of a liar than he is now if he said this was all about the sex.

"Come here," he urges, throwing the sheet back in invitation.

Cap gives in and crawls into bed beside him. They lay on their backs, because it might not be all about the sex, but it ain't about a relationship either. Neither of them are that stupid.

"Next time we'll take it slower," Steve says in a way that makes it sound like a promise.

"Can't make any guarantees," Brock grins. "But all the fun's in trying, right?"

xxx

It's his phone that wakes him. Jack's ringtone.

"Yeah?" he answers after fumbling over Cap's sleeping form to reach it.

"You seen Cap?"

"Umm..." he stalls, looking down to where Cap has taken the liberty of wrapping himself around Brock's naked body. How the fuck does he answer that?

"Some friend you are," Jack laughs. "How was it?"

Brock's not awake enough to be having this conversation.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"You're welcome," Jack says and Brock can hear his shit-eating grin through the phone.

"You fucking planned this?"

"Obviously. You know I wouldn't cut your grass."

"I..." Brock goes to argue, but really there's only one thing to be said. "Thanks buddy."

Then Cap is stirring awake, burying his face in Brock's side. Turns out he's a

snuggler.

"Who it it?" he mumbles, obviously not keen to head into the office just yet.

"Oh shit," Jack's amused voice comes through the phone. "He's still there."

"It's Rollins being a jackass," Brock informs Steve, loudly enough that Jack will hear it too.

A look of guilt passes over Steve's face and Brock remembers the faux date.

"Don't worry," Brock says. "He ain't too broken hearted."

"Well, I'm not one to stand in the way of true love," Jack laughs in his ear.

"Fuck off Rollins," Brock ends the call, and now Steve's looking up at him like this might be the start of something.

"You good?"

Taking stock of the fact that he's in bed with Captain A-fucking-merica, he answers in the only way he can.

"Yeah."

The hopeful smile he gets in return doesn't go to his gut, it hits him higher than that and he'll be fucked if Rollins ain't right. Who'd have thought it? Turns out Jack's a lot smarter than he looks.


End file.
